The Great Battle
by kknadal1268
Summary: Title sucks I know, bear with me. Bloom and the Winx face an enemy, as well as boy trouble. I'm horrible at summaries, just try it. BTW The first couple of chapter will not have much action in them, just a warning. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_

_Hey everyone thanx for reading, this is a story about Bloom and The Winx, it has all the couples in it. Note I haven't watched Season 4 in English therefore I don't really know what it's about. I do know that (Spoiler) Nabu dies and there's a new winx Roxy (End spoiler) so I'm going to pretend season 4 didn't happen. Umm, yeah so be nice I'm not an expert writer yet, but I'm getting better._

_Please review I really like hearing from you guys, and I want to get your feedback. What you like, don't like, anything._

_Oh, PS The Winx Club movie, I saw and I'm taking some parts into my story, (Spoiler) not the part when Bloom and Sky are engaged I have a whole other way I want it to happen (end Spoiler)_

_PS the action is going to start happening later, this is just like the intro, and other stuff like that._

_Thanx so much _

_~ kk-pink-writing-diva1_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Winx Club! The person who created it was Iginio Straffi

Chapter 1:

Bloom was walking in the center of Alfea. She was so excited, for soon she would get to reunite with the Winx girls. She, Kiko, and her pixie, Lockette, were passing all the new girls, while someone called her name.

"Bloom!" A preppy voice called. "I told you to slow down! I can't walk as fast as you can in these heals!" Stella complained as she started to drop her four large suitcases of luggage.

"Well, why'd you wear them?" Bloom asked as she helped Stella grab them.

"Why do you think? I look good in them, and I want to look my best for Brandon! Did Sky call you yet, because-" Stella started but was interrupted by Bloom's cell. "Go on, answer it, I'll get all the luggage to our room. It's the one we have every year." Stella said as she waved her finger and all their luggage started to float.

"Alright, meet you there." Bloom said as she dug around in her purse for her cell. _Ah, here it is!_ She thought. "Hello?" Bloom asked, into the receiver.

"Hey, you get to Alfea yet?" A voice on the other line answered.

"Yes, Sky, I have, I was just about to help Stella with our luggage, and check in. Have you gotten to Red Fountain?"

"Yeah, me and the guys are sharing a room. We're wicked excited. I was wondering if you and the rest of the Winx would like to meet us at Magix?"

"Oh, an invitation? Hmm, I'd love to, but we need to check in first, get everyone settled and all that boring stuff girls do that boys don't."

"Oh, well it is only nine in the morning, why don't you call me when you're done?"

"Sky?! Who are you talking to? I need to use the phone to call Stella, she asked me to call at nineish, and it's nine." A voice boomed from in the background of whatever room Sky was in.

"Was that Brandon?" Bloom asked, as she walked toward Griselda, a great, strict teacher older than the great dragon himself

"Yeah, he wants to call Stella." Sky said into the receiver. "Why don't you use your cell?" Sky asked Brandon.

"It's not charged, come on Sky I haven't talked to Stella in weeks, she went to Blooms, remember?!" Brandon tried to get the phone.

"Alright, I'll call you later, when we girls are finished, ok?" Bloom asked.

"Alright, see you later." Sky said.

"Bye." Bloom whispered as she walked up to Griselda. "Hello Ms. Griselda!" Bloom said cheerfully.

"My, bloom you do seen peppy today." Griselda adjusted her sharp triangular glasses on her nose.

"Well, I'm excited-" Bloom started.

"Yes, you should be, after all you destroyed Valtar, and found your parents. This semester, try to be more careful, and not to get involved with old enemies. I have a feeling, Fragonda will want to see you and tell you some important news."

"What about?" Bloom asked, befuddled.

"A new power, new enemies developing. Things like that." Griselda said as she looked down the list for Bloom's name. "Bloom Sparks, of Domino, here you are. When you see your parents again tell them Alfea is ready to help them any way possible."

"Will do, Griselda." Bloom said as she walked away toward her old dorm. The dorm had been there since the beginning, three years ago. Stella got her own apartment, but when Layla joined Stella was forced to share. This year Bloom would be sharing with Stella after all they are best friends.

When Bloom got to the door of the house she was so excited to see what had changed. She opened the door to find the walls white, blank, everything was white. It blinded Bloom for a second, as she rubbed her eyes she couldn't imagine what had happened. Bloom saw a girl walking down the hall.

"Hey Mirta! Good to see you again, do you happen to know what happened to these walls?" Bloom asked.

"Great to see you Bloom!" Mirta said as they embraced in a hug. "The head mistress said we'd all get to vote on what they look like this year, and then get to use magic to paint them."

"Wow, that's different." Bloom said as the girls looked at each other, observing what had changed. Mirta looked very different; for one thing she was wearing a ring on her left hand, fourth finger.

"Mirta?!"Bloom questioned, Mirta looked a little shy.

"Yes?"

"What's that ring?!" Bloom questioned as she jumped.

"Oh, this big rock? It's my engagement ring!" Mirta said as the girls jumped and squealed together.

"Who, where, when?!" Bloom burst out.

"His name is Gale, he proposed a week ago in the Magix Garden, you know the one with the fountain?" Mirtra told Bloom.

"That's so great! Well, when's your shower? Who're your bridesmaids? Who's your maid of honor? Why haven't you answered my questions yet?" Bloom asked as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Well, I haven't picked anyone; I've been very busy preparing for Alfea. I haven't even told anyone about it but you."

"Well, come by later, then we'll all help you plan it. I'd really love to stay and chat, but I have to get to the room and see all the girls again."

"Cool," Mirta said as Bloom walked away "oh, and Bloom?"

Bloom turned around and said. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." Mirta said and continued walking.

When Bloom got to the door of her room, which she'd be sharing with the rest of the Winx, Stella came out looking for her.

"Bloom! Brandon called me, and he was one minute late!" Stella complained. "I told him to call me when he's on time!"

"Stella, it was just one minute, and Sky was talking to me." Bloom said, Stella looked at her friend with complete interest. Stella leaned forward and raised her head to look Bloom in the eyes. "Yeah, we talked…about stuff…about if we, meaning the Winx and you and me, would like to go to get coffee," Stella nodded, "…once we are finished organizing our room…with all the girls." Bloom finished.

"Oah! That's so unfair, we're the only girls that are here. Except Flora, she's here-" Stella started, but Bloom was too excited to see Flora, she didn't listen to the rest of Stella's sentence.

Bloom burst through the doors and yelled, "Flora, where are you?!"

"Bloom? Is that you?" Flora asked as she poked her head out of the room she and Tecna would be sharing.

"Flora." Bloom said as the girls ran toward each other. When they were close enough they embraced each other in a warm hug.

"When did you get here honey?" Flora asked as the girls held onto each other's arms.

"Just a few minutes ago, I saw Mirta; she has some big news." Then someone crashed into both of them making them stager to their left.

"Stella?!" Bloom yelled.

"Sorry, I thought this was a group hug." Stella objected.

"Well, we should probably set up all our stuff, so we can help the other girls when they get her hum?" Bloom suggested.

"Well, the other girls have teleported some of their stuff here already so we can start with that." Flora told Bloom and Stella.

"Why should we arrange everyone else's stuff?" Stella complained.

"Because, we want to go out with the boys." Bloom said.

"Oh, yeah. I really want to see Brandon, and ask him why his phone isn't charged.

"Ooh, did the boys invite us somewhere?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, Sky invited us to get coffee." Bloom answered.

"Oh, neat, we'll have so much fun, I can't wait to see Helia, I haven't seen him in so long. It feels like years."

"It's only been a few weeks, remember, we all went to Bloom's castle, in Domino?" Stella told Flora, as Bloom walked into the room where she'd be sleeping.

"Oh, yeah." Flora responded.

The girls were on a mission…to get their apartment set up! Those three were working so hard. They had Bloom and Stella's room set up – It was a bright yellow room, with orange accents. There were two double beads, one with dark yellow sheets and bright mini suns all over the comforter. The other had light orange sheets, with a orangey yellow comforter. The comforter had dark orange flames all over it. The rest of the room was decorated about the same. The girls had set up their desks with laptops, and TVs. They put a satellite box, and DVD player inside their TV set.

When that was done, the girls decided they'd work on Flora and Tecna's room. Just as they got to the door, the front door opened.

"Is anyone home?" A voice asked and the girls turned to the door.

"Musa!" Bloom shouted as she ran toward the girl. "Is your hair longer?"

"Bloom!" Musa said before she grabbed Bloom into a hug. "I just got my hair straitened."

"Musa!" Stella and Flora said as they ran toward the two girls. All at once the girls were hugging.

"How much stuff did you bring, because I'm exhausted from setting up just one room and we have two more to go."

"I have the stuff I teleported and these two bags." Musa said as she started pulling two red and maroon suitcases to her room.

"Here I'll help with those," Bloom said as she grabbed one handle, "What's in these Musa?"

"Just stuff, you know for singing, and all my cloths, and um more stuff?" Musa suggested.

"Great, by the time we finish setting up, the guys will be seniors." Stella complained.

The girls had finished both room, and they looked great. Flora and Tecna's room looked like the basics of Bloom and Stella's room. The wall color was a mint green, with dark green accents. Flora's bed was a plant green, all the way through, with little flowers surrounding a huge rose. Tecna's comforter was black with lime green grids all over it. The sheets were a forest green.

Musa and Layla's room was light purple, with dark purple accents. The one of the beds were decorated with music notes and g clefts. The other was hot pink and purple. The beds were placed close together as to make a king sized bed. The girls were finished with the rooms and the others still weren't there yet. So they decided to take a nap.

"Where is everyone?" Bloom heard someone ask another person.

"I don't know, let me scan the premises and see if anyone's here." The other voice responded.

"Well, looks like these two rooms were set up already."

"They're in that room." The voice said. In a few seconds the door cracked open, and two girls walked in.

"Layla? Tecna?" Musa asked as she got up.

"Musa, Bloom, Stella, Flora, what are you girls doing?" Layla asked.

"Setting up all of your stuff, for your information." Stella said with attitude.

"What I meant was why are you sleeping in our bed?" Layla asked.

"Oh, we got tired, and since we finished in your room last, we stayed in here." Stella said as she yawned and stood up. Bloom was the next to get up.

"Alright I'll call Sky and tell him we're on our way." Bloom said excitedly, she was no longer tired. She hugged Layla and Tecna on her way out the door. She made her way, passively, to her room, and grabbed her cell phone. She locked the door and called Sky's cell. He picked up after three rings.

"Hey Bloom." Sky sighed.

"Hey, is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, just board, waiting for you to call, being forced to listen to all Riven's problems. All those things, plus classes start tomorrow, it'll be chaotic."

"Oh, don't stress, aren't you the best in your class, followed by Brandon?"

"Yeah, your point?" Sky asked.

"Well, since you're the best in your class, you can make a mistake look like it was suppose to be there. Besides, I don't think you'll be making any mistakes." Bloom said as she smiled, thinking of how Sky had barely made any mistakes with school. He was a straight A student, as was she.

"Thanks Bloom, so why _did_ you call?" Sky asked in a very sly voice.

"Layla and Tecna are here, and I was wondering if you boys were still up for coffee?" Bloom asked as she paced back and forth in her room.

"Oh, I think we're up for it, we've been stuck in this room, not knowing what to do the day before school starts. How 'bout we meet you ladies at the Alfea gate in twenty minutes?" Sky suggested.

"Alright, we'll be there, see you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"See you soon, bye."

"Bye, bye!" Bloom said cutely.

Bloom shut her phone and flicked her finger at the door, to unlock it. She saw that Stella was waiting right by the door.

"Hey, so what did Sky say?" Stella asked hungry for some answers.

"We have to meet the boys, in twenty minutes, at the front gate." Bloom said as Stella shock her by the shoulders.

"Oh no! I have to change!" Stella looked down at her Blue crop top that looked more like a bikini, and Red and White short shorts.

"Stell, you look very American, why change?" Bloom asked.

"Because, this was great for when I was in America, visiting your Earth parents with you, but not when I'm on a date with Brandon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, now I know I haven't updated in forever and to be honest I was going to quit this story, but because I got a few more positive reviews (Thanks everyone who reviewed) You guys made me want to write it. So seeing it has been a while, I'll write for as long as I can I am jut going back to playing tennis after an injury, so my arms kinda hurt but no pain, no game right? 'Sides if I wanna go pro someday, I'll have to put up with a lot worse…PS if you guys have ideas and things let me know! I'll totally hear them out and think about adding them to the story, and give you full credit So here's chapter 2**

Chapter 2

After Stella had changed into a pink and purple halter-top, and a dark pink mini skirt, the girls departed for the café. The stepped out into the white halls, and walked toward the exit.

"I can't wait to paint these walls." Musa said. "It's so bland. I don't approve." She huffed.

"I know, me either." Bloom said.

"I wonder when Faragonda will hold the meeting?" Tecna said out loud.

"I think it should be soon." Stella added. "We cannot go on looking like we're walking through a snow storm."

"I think Faragonda will hold the meeting tomorrow. That way all the girls have a chance to get here." Layla added.

"The walls will look so beautiful and I can't wait to hear about this new power." Flora said.

"It will be an interesting challenge to see who will earn it first." Bloom added.

"Well, of course it will be you." Stella said, slapping Bloom's arm. "I mean you are _only_ the most powerful fairy in the Magix Dimension."

"Not true, Stella." Bloom counteracted her friend. "I was last to get my Enchantix."

"Only because you _couldn't_ save anyone from you planet." Musa added.

"I think it will be a fun challenge." Flora changed the subject. "You never know." As Flora said that, the girls opened the door to the Alfea courtyard. "I just love the fresh air."

"It is rather nice." Tecna added. "but I prefer the smell of new software." The girls continued walking toward the exit, but they were stopped by Ms. Faragonda, who waved them down.

"Ms. Faragonda!" Bloom exclaimed, as she ran to hug her.

"Bloom, girls. It's wonderful to see you again!" Ms. Faragonda started. "I hope you're ready for a few new challenges. **(A/N From here on out we'll pretend season 4 hasn't happened….I think I said that…maybe I forgot though…Oh well…Oh and the girls will have the Believix power still. We'll say the fairies earned them on a whim )** I want you all to know you have a chance to earn your Amorix. It would be a fine power to have. They give you the power to sense true love, and help the love spread to not only girlfriends and boyfriends, but to everyone they're with." The girls ohed and ahed. "I'd like to speak to you, Bloom." Ms. Faragonda gestured toward Bloom.

"If you must, ma'am." Bloom said. "Girls will you tell Sky that I'll be there as soon as I can?"

"Of course, have fun!" Stella said sarcastically.

"Come, Bloom. We have quit a bit to discuss." Ms. Faragonda led bloom into her office. "Please, Bloom. Sit down." Bloom sat. "Bloom, there are dark forces working against us, yet again. Please listen to what I am saying. We need you to defeat this new villain. New to you, I might add, not to the Magix dimension. He is an evil sorcerer, who has possessed many people. He can turn into anyone and anything. He was the one who possessed the three ancestral witches."

"Why do I learn one more bit of this dimension's past, every year. Can't it all be thrown at me at once? I mean it does get tiring, saving everyone. I do love it though."

"Well, Bloom. It'd be utterly impossible to defeat all of the evil in the world at once. And the evil doers are so headstrong, that they want to prove to all the others that they can take over the universe without the other's help. But please, listen. His evil now runs through their blood. I'm referring to the ancestral witches. I am afraid, this time, to defeat them, it won't be so easy. His name is Mastero He'll have the help of the ancestral witches and possibly the Trix."

"Seven people to take out? I think we can handle it, Ms."

"Bloom, I know, but he is like no one you've ever faced before. He is the creator of all specialists. His training and spells and just about all of the things the boys from Red Fountain have trained with. This evil master knows all their moves, and thinks like they do. It's rather terrible. You will have to earn another power to defeat him. It's called dementix. This will make him forget what he has created, although this is a small power. You'll only be able to use it once every so often. It wears out fast. Don't worry though, it'll recharge."

"Is there anything else that could help us?"

"There is, to make a specialist stronger, you could earn your vincix. That will help the specialist be undetectable and Mastero will not be able to learn what they are about to do. But the strongest power you could achieve would be the docttorix. This will increase all your powers."

"Oh, I think it would help with a lot of things."

"It would indeed. You will however have to use all of your previous powers to win this fight. There is a new mandatory class for you girls. It will re-teach you your powers and you will learn things you can do with previous powers you never knew. Another class that you will need to take is the quick change class. You will learn how to change from power to power without the theme in between. The new outfit and powers will appear."

"Will we still be able to do the theme? Sometimes it's fun." Bloom said sheepishly.

"Of course." Ms Faragonda smiled. "this is just for battle. Then there is another class you must take that has you learning about all the new powers."

"This is a lot to absorb."

"You're not the only one in this situation, Bloom. Although it is you that needs to draw the final punch."

"Why?"

"You are the one of the most powerful fairies in the universe. Maybe even the most powerful. You haven't developed all your powers, but I assure you, you will be able to have powers other cannot. You're more special than you know, Bloom." Ms. Faragonda concluded.

"Okay. If you say so. I do have a question, Ms." Bloom asked.

"Of course, Bloom."

"Mastero is a specialist, right?"

"Well, he was, but because of the powers and high spells he's able to cast, he has turned into a sorcerer."

"Will the Red Fountain boys turn into sorcerers too?"

"Yes, if they work hard enough."

"And how did this happen? If Mastero once was good."

"He never was, Bloom. Mastero created the specialist to do bad things…they were supposed to be his minions…but luckily they revolted when they figured out what they were doing was wrong and harmed many people."

"Oh." Bloom went silent.

"Please Bloom, share this information only with the people you must. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"Yes, thank you Ms."

" If you know anything more than about attacks, please, please tell me right away. Now, go enjoy your afternoon! Tomorrow, we'll have much to do to prepare our fine academy."

"Thank you, Ms. Faragonda." Bloom said as she stood up. "See you later." Bloom walked out of Faragonda's office and toward the school's entrance arch. When she got to the exit, she realized she had no way to get there. The girls took the car they shared, as students they decided to share a Huber car. The only choice she had was to fly. "Zoomix!" Bloom shouted, it would be the fastest wing choice.

In a mire five minutes, Bloom was standing outside the café her friends were at. She opened the door and inhaled the coffee beans. As soon as she spotted the long table the girls and guys were at she started to walk over. Sky, of course, was first to notice her, and he got up to meet her halfway. "Bloom."

"Hi, Sky." Bloom said as they embraced in a hug and Sky kissed her on the cheek.

"So, the meeting with Faragonda?" Sky asked, as he led Bloom back to the table.

"So much, too much to say right now." Bloom answered.

"Not even a little for your boyfriend?" He pushed.

"Well…she did say we'd be picking paint colors tomorrow." Bloom said as she sat down.

"I was right!" Layla shouted as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Well, whatever." Musa said, annoyed. "I just want to paint, show our creativity."

"Tell us about what Faragonda said, Bloom." Tecna asked.

"Well there's so much to tell." Bloom said, shrugging.

"Go ahead Bloom, we're all listening." Stella said. "We have the time."

Bloom looked around, and after a few seconds, began. "Well, Faragonda said there was an evil sorcerer. With magical powers, has the power to take over Magix-"

"Enough, Bloom." Layla said.

"Well-"

"We've heard this a thousand times." Musa added.

"But-"

"The statistics show we will obviously win. With the help of the specialists, of course." Teca said.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Bloom shouted. Everyone become silent. "They aren't able to help us."

"That's not true Bloom." Brandon contradicted her.

"Yeah, we'll be there, even if we're not supposed to be." Timmy said.

"We'll help protect our girlfriends!" Riven added.

"But you _can't_ that's what I'm trying to tell you." Bloom said as she looked at her lap.

"What do you mean Bloom?" Sky asked, trying to understand.

"This villain, Matero, is his name, he was the creator of the 'Specialist.' He knows all your tricks, all your moves, every weapon you have held. A specialist is useless in a fight against him. He knows the way you think, he can defeat any specialist and he will defeat any specialist." The group stared at her.

"What?" Stella broke the silent. "You're not telling me, we're the ones who have to face this guy? Ourselves?"

"Well, not exactly. Ms. Faragonda told me of a few powers that could help the specialist."

"Well? What are they?" Musa asked.

"There's the dementic, it will make Mastero forget what he has created for the specialists and everything he taught them."

"That sounds like it will help the most." Helia announced.

"It would, if it weren't for a flaw in the power, the spell we fairies cast on him will only effect him for a few minutes, and it recharges…so to speak. Kind of like our charmix when we were vacationing."

"I remember that." Sky said dryly.

"Anyway, we could also earn our vincix, which will make the specialists undetectable. Not like they're invisible, but like Mastero doesn't know they're a specialist or what they will do next. It's almost like a protective shield. But again that doesn't last long."

"How long will it last?" Layla asked.

"I think Ms. Faragonda will explain that in the new classes we are being required to take."

"More required classes?" Stella complained. "This day just keeps getting worse." Brandon put and arm around Stella and kneeled down so he was her level.

"Well there's one more power we could earn that will help us with this mission. It's the docttorix. This will increase all of our powers." Bloom explained.

"By how much?" Tecna asked.

"I still don't know the details, but we'll fid out soon." Bloom said. "Why don't we cool off from this announcement." Bloom said grabbing her drink. "I'm going to take a walk outside."

"I'll join you." Sky suggested, as Bloom walked away. He followed her.

"They're so cute together." Stella said.

"It's too bad they both are in line to rune their own kingdoms." Timmy added.

"What?" All of the girls shouted.

"So does that mean they can't get married?" Stella shouted. "They have to get married, they're the second cutest couple here!"

"Since Sky is not yet King, they might be able to sort out an agreement between the parents." Helia suggested. "It's possible one of them will want to abdicate their thrown."

"Sky and Bloom do what?" Stella asked.

"It means one of them gives up the thrown in their planet, and will take the thrown in the other's." Timmy explained.

"But what if nether of them wants to abdicate?" Layla asked.

"Then the Kings and Queens will have to come up with some sort of agreement." Brandon concluded. Everyone went silent.

"Bloom, who is this guy exactly?" Sky asked as they walked along a flower garden nearby the coffee shop.

"He's apparently been around for awhile…" Bloom looked at Sky. "I really don't know, much more than you." She said as they walked up to a wooden bench.

"There's nothing else you know about him?" Sky smiled, knowing Bloom was lying. "You're good Bloom, but not good enough to fool me. Tell me." Bloom blushed at the fact that she could hardly lie around Sky anymore; he always could tell.

"Well, he can possess people, and turn into anything." Sky listened. "He possessed the ancestral witches, and they and the trix might be his partners in crime."

"He's the one who possessed them? Amazing." Sky added, astonished.

"And um, he created the specialists-"

"Yes, I know Bloom, but why? If we're good, how can he be bad? Did he turn evil once he realized he could take over the world with the help of the specialists?"

"No. He didn't…He always was evil…" Bloom looked Sky in the eye. "So were the specialists." She stopped waiting to see his response.

"No. Are you 'pulling my leg'?" Sky used a saying Bloom had taught him.

"No, Sky." She smiled. "Not this time. The specialists followed in his teaching, and once they realized he was evil and what they were to do, they rebelled. And won."

"Well that's good, at least…I can't believe we were bad."

"I know…it was a lot or me to absorb; I can only imagine how much it is for you."

"I'll live." He said as he looked at Bloom. "What abut you? I haven't seen you in so long, and I doubt this is the first conversation you wanted to have."

"No, it's not." Bloom answered. "I have had a great time on Earth with Stella. She loves it there. Doesn't understand it, but she loves it…and my parents, all four of them." Bloom smiled thinking of her Earth parents and her Parents from Domino. "I can't wait to go back to see Mama and Father again." Bloom referred to her parents from Domino.

"That's wonderful, when do you think you'll see them?" Sky asked.

"Not for a while. Unless I'm required to go there on a mission. It will be a long semester." Bloom said. Sky put his arm around Bloom and said, "You'll always have me here."

A/N

Okay, how did you like the chapter?

Well tell me in the review!

\/


End file.
